


Happy Birthday Stephen

by NZFandomPrincess96



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZFandomPrincess96/pseuds/NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: 4th April, 2018. Stephen's 41st birthday has been wonderful, but his wife is going to impart to him some lovely news by the end of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, there. This is my first time of writing a FanFiction about real people, as it is new for me to do this. I will grateful for your feedback, but please be nice. Hope you enjoy it :)

4th of April, 2018, 7:47 a.m.

Bzzz.... Bzzz..... Bzzz..... The insistant buzzing of the black cellphone was immeadiatley silenced by a man's hand. Stephen Mulhern smiled to himself as he lightly threw back the light blue duvet on his side, and climbed out of bed. His wife, Holly, lay beside him, the warm April sun casting a warm shadow across her beautiful face. She was still asleep as he lightly kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, however, he frowned in concern. Her face was somewhat pale, and not in a healthy way either.

He was just about to wake her up, when Holly's eyes flew open as her stomach made the most unpleasant gurgling sounds. Not again, she thought as she quickly threw off the light blue duvet on her side of the bed

She flew out of bed, quick as lightning, and with one hand covering her mouth as she felt something force its way up her throat, she flung open the ensuite bathroom door with the other. Fortunately, the toilet was just inside of the door, and the seat cover was up, meaning that all Holly had to do was open her mouth, sending forth the vile-tasting and bitter liquid inside.

Stephen winced sympathetically as he quickly followed, holding his wife upright as she vomited over and over again. She did so for a few minutes, before wiping a hand across her forehead on which a sheen of sweat had built up.

"Just get it all out, sweetheart," he said gently as she retched again after a couple of minutes.

"Thought you'd be out walking," she groaned, wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"I was going to, yes, but your face was unnaturally pale. In sickness and health, remember?" He said lightly, and she smiled at him weakly.

After a while, Holly felt well enough to stand up again without being sick. She embraced her husband and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I said, "Happy Birthday,"" she repeated and he smiled a heart-melting smile.

"Thank you, do you want something to settle your stomach?" He asked.

She nodded. "I would love some ginger," she said.

"Okay, ginger it is then," he said with another smile and after making sure that she was fine, he left to make them both breakfast.

Holly smiled, thinking. For the past few mornings, since the 31st of March, she had emptied out the contents of her stomach, usually just before eight o'clock, at which time Stephen liked to take an early morning stroll around the block. Her facial expression that morning had worried him, however, and so he had stayed behind to look after her.

As she set about cleaning herself up, she suddenly had a thought occur to her: buy a pregnancy test from Boots.

If she was pregnant, then it certainly would explain why she had been spending her first waking moments emptying out the contents of her stomach. It was the only pain that she had, but if not, then it would be a good idea to checked out by a doctor.

As she got dressed, another thought occurred to her. It was her husband's birthday. If she was pregnant, it would certainly be a very memorable present.  
Different reactions to him finding out flew through her head, and she smiled.   
He'd be delighted, she knew.  
"Holly, breakfast's ready!" Stephen called from downstairs and pausing only to grab his birthday present, she headed down to join him.

 

AN: Hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
4th of April, 2018, 8:55 a.m.  
Stephen smiled as Holly plonked herself down, and dug into her breakfast (fresh ginger and bacon stir-fry) with gusto.  
"Hungry?" He asked, as Holly continued to eat like it was her last meal.

Holly, whose mouth was full of stir-fry and ginger, nodded and gave him the thumbs up. 

When she swallowed her mouthful, she said, "It's absolutely scrummy, Mr. Mulhern," she smiled, rubbing her stomach which had settled and wasn't gurgling away.

Stephen smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. She kissed him right back with the same passion she had on their Christmas Wedding Day, and every day after that.  
"I love you so much, Holly," Stephen said with love and adoration in his cornflower blue eyes.  
"I know, that's why we got married," she smiled right back.  
"So, any plans for the day?" He asked, wondering what Holly had planned for his birthday.  
"Well, I did get you a present, and I might have made a dinner reservation at your favourite Italian restaurant, Angelo's, for 7 p.m." she smiled warmly, watching his eyes light up with delight.  
"Holly, you are an angel!" He exclaimed with delight.  
She chuckled. "Thanks. All that's missing are the halo and wings," she joked, causing Stephen to laugh that gorgeous laugh that had her swooning inwardly every time she heard it.  
Remembering the present, she handed it to him. Stephen eagerly ripped off the silver paper, and let out an enormous grin when he saw what she had bought him: A tungsten wristwatch.   
"Darling, that is beautiful," he said cheerfully as he slipped it on his left wrist.  
That day, she and Stephen spent most of it in each other's company, but because she wanted to surprise Stephen at dinner with the news that they were parents, if they were parents, she rang Stephen's colleague, Emma Willis, to ask if she could make up a story about some Heart meeting, while she went to Boots to purchase a pregnancy test.  
Stephen heard none of their conversation, however, as he was getting dressed.  
Emma gasped out. "Oh, I hope it's true. You and Stephen would make wonderful parents. But I don't need to make up a story, as there is actually a meeting at Heart anyway scheduled for 11 o'clock this morning."  
Holly thanked Emma profusely, and waited for her to call Stephen. As they sat together a little while later, Holly leaning up against Stephen's shoulder and reading a book to him on the sofa, her husband's phone began to ring.  
Lifting her head off of his shoulder, she watched as Stephen answered the call from Emma.  
"Hi there, Emma," he said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.  
"Hey, Stephen. Happy Birthday," came Emma's just as cheerful tone.  
"Thank you. Holly gave me a beautiful tungsten watch for the occasion," he said.  
"That's lovely, Stephen. Listen, I'm ringing to say that there's a meeting at Heart this morning at eleven," she explained, and Stephen, after apologising to Holly for having to leave, not realising that she already knew, tidied himself up, planted a kiss on Holly's lips, and left.  
When she was sure that her husband was gone, Holly smiled to herself, put on her favourite outfit of a baby blue dress with black tights and boots, a white gold necklace around her neck from which hung two love hearts, and had been her Christmas present from Stephen's mother, Maureen.  
Pulling on a cream-coloured trench coat, and picking up her wallet, Holly made her way to the nearest Boots outlet, and purchased a packet of crystalized ginger, along with a pregnancy test, before making her way back home as quickly and as safely as possible.  
She felt extremely giddy as she took the test, and waited with baited breath to see if she was a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing her eyes for a moment, but then finding that she could bear it no longer, she forced them open, and let out a squeal of delight when she saw that it was positive.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm a mother, and Stephen is a father!" She crowed to herself, before laying a loving hand on her stomach, inside of which she knew that the most precious thing she'd ever been given to have, was growing.  
Then something else occurred to her: Just how far along was she? Deciding the best thing to do was to make an appointment for that day if possible to see a doctor, she was in luck when the receptionist told her that Doctor P. Scofield, who always let her call him Philip, was free that afternoon from a quarter to one to half past one. Leaving Stephen a voicemail to let him know that she was going to be back later, because Lisa McPartlin was in town and wanted to take her out to lunch, which was actually true, she headed out again.

"So, how are you and Stephen?" Lisa asked cheerfully as Holly checked her watch. She'd made an appointment for five to one, and didn't want to miss her chance.  
"We're doing very well, thanks," she smiled, but she didn't feel right with telling her friend her exciting news before her husband found out.  
By the end of her appointment, she had found out that she was nine weeks along, had found out that she was going to be the mother of twins, and had heard one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard; the sounds of the heartbeats of her children.  
"Thank you, Philip," she said happily as she washed the goo off of her stomach and got dressed again.  
"You're welcome, Holly. When are you going to tell Stephen?" He asked brightly.  
"Tonight, at Angelo's," she said happily.  
"Enjoy," the kind doctor told her with a beaming grin as she headed out and headed back home.  
Stephen was waiting for her with a cup of tea, and from the delicious smells in the room, gingerbread. He had made several gingerbread men and women, decorating each one differently.  
"Gingerbread men, Stephen?" She smiled as she realised that one piece was fashioned into a passable outline of the shape of Australia and Tasmania.  
"Yeah. Susie's present to me was a book on biscuit decorating, and I decided that I really wanted some gingerbread, and I thought you'd want some as well."  
She smiled brightly, before taking the piece shaped like Tasmania and her cup of tea, before they both settled down to watch Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio and Clair Danes.  
Halfway through the film, Holly leaned to one side, her head resting on the sofa cushion as she fell asleep. When the movie finished, Stephen glanced down at her and smiled.  
Lightly kissing her on the temple, he let her sleep for a couple of hours, as he tidied up, had a shower, and then proceeded to get ready for the evening.  
When Holly finally awoke, she also had a shower and got ready as well. That evening, she decided on a baby pink dress with a baby blue bow tied around it. She was still wearing her necklace from earlier in the day, another pair of tights, and black boots.  
"You look so beautiful, Holly," Stephen said, kissing her cheek, and she smiled at him.  
"You don't look half bad yourself, Stephen," she smiled back. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, along with a pair of smart dress shoes and the tungsten watch she had bought him for his birthday.  
Holly smiled to herself as they headed into town, something which her husband noticed.  
"You haven't stopped smiling all afternoon, Holly," he observed as her beautiful face was bathed in the red of the stop light. She smiled at him as they took off again, all the while wondering how and when she was going to tell him the news that would change their lives forever.  
Angelo's restaurant was a very popular place for a date night, it's decorations of green, red, and white to embrace his Italian culture made it look Christmassy, minus the tree and Santa. He greeted Holly and Stephen warmly, and led them both over to the table he had reserved for them. A vase of white roses sat in a corner of the table, along with a candle.  
"It makes it look more romantic," he smiled as Stephen pulled out Holly's seat for her.  
"We appreciate the gesture, Angelo," Holly smiled.  
He smiled. "Well, Ben will be out to take your order soon," he said cheerfully, and they both perused their menus.   
"More ginger, Holly?" Stephen asked with a smile, and she laughed.  
"I'm not sure," she smiled back.  
Stephen smiled to, then decided on a glass of white wine. Holly normally had white wine as well, so he was very surprised when instead of ordering wine, she ordered a glass of orange juice instead.  
Still surprised by this, he ordered some wine, and they both ordered garlic bread as a starter, and bacon pasta salad for their main.  
"Any reason why you went for orange juice, darling?" He smiled at her, and she shook her head.  
"No real reason," she said, and they enjoyed their garlic bread and pasta, whilst chatting as well.  
After finishing off their meal, they both leaned back in their seats with a loving smile for the other.  
Ben, their waiter, smiled as he came over and inquired if they wanted dessert.  
Holly ordered lemon cheesecake, and Stephen ordered strawberry cheesecake. Their waiter had only just left them when Holly suddenly said, "I'm planning on writing a book, Stephen."  
He raised an eyebrow at her strange comment, but smiled as well.  
"Oh, that's nice. What are you planning to write about?" He asked.  
"Two twins, only I need some input on names," she explained, and Stephen offered several suggestions for both genders. But in the end, they had decided on four choices: Claire Marie Antoinette and Stephanie Jennifer for girls, and Philip Anthony and Joseph Daniel for boys.  
"So, what gender are your main characters?" He asked, and she shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I do know their last name," she smiled.  
He smiled back, just as their waiter came back with their desserts, and fresh glasses of wine and orange juice.  
"Actually, I lied earlier when I said that was no real reason for my ordering juice over wine. It would have totally irresponsible for me to do so," she said.  
Misunderstanding her, he said, "We could have taken a taxi home."  
Holly smiled, and shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about, Stephen," she said, and glanced down at the names on the paper that she and Stephen had come up with.  
Stephen smiled and asked, "When are you going to start writing this book?"  
With a smile, she said, "I actually started writing it about nine weeks ago, but didn't know it."  
He looked at her, confused. Then his brow furrowed as someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
He suspected it was probably a fan of his wanting his autograph or a picture, which normally, he would have been more than happy to oblige with, but for heaven's sake, he was on a date, after all.

 

He turned to politely tell them to go away, when he realised just who he was looking at. Aside from hosting Catchphrase, Heart Radio on a Sunday, and BGMT, he also managed to find the time to teach children and teenagers how to be magicians.

The "fan" was actually one of his students, a fifteen year old girl called Lauren Kilminster. She smiled at him now, a wrapped present and envelope outstretched in her hands towards him.

"Hello, Lauren," he said cheerfully.  
"Happy birthday, sir," she said politely, causing Holly to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "I was going to put this in your letterbox on my way home, but seeing as you're here, it seemed a good an opportunity as any," she smiled, before giving a wave, and headed back to join her parents.

""Sir?"" Holly chuckled. "Don't you let your students call you "Stephen?""

Stephen chuckled as well, delight in his cornflower blue eyes. "I do, but only if their parents say it's okay. Lauren has never been allowed to call me by my first name," he said as he carefully pulled the tape off of the silver wrapping paper.

When he saw what Lauren had given him, he was astounded. Hidden underneath the paper was a black magicians cloak with silver fastenings. He was even more astounded, when, upon opening the card, discovered that she had actually made both the card and cloak for him.

"That's quite a good cloak," he said. "That must have taken her awhile to finish."  
Lauren had just passed by them again, and said, "Your brother helped me, Mr. Stephen," which caused both adults to laugh.

"That's a first," Stephen chuckled.  
"Yeah, "Mr. Stephen" reminds me of the reboot of "Basil Brush,"" Holly smiled, then asked, "Is she a good magician?"

"She is. She's taken to magic like a fish takes to water," Stephen smiled.

Holly smiled. "Yeah, and sometimes, magic wands can create something so beautiful," she said as she tucked into her cheesecake.  
"It's just plastic or wood," he said.  
"That's not the kind of magic wand I was talking about," she laughed, and once again, Stephen lifted an eyebrow.  
"What kind of magic wand are you referring to?" He asked.  
"The one that I play with every so often," she said, struggling to keep her face straight, and once it clicked, Stephen laughed.  
"Oh, that one," he chuckled, before his wife's words and actions of that day began to come together in his mind. She was writing a book about two twins that she didn't know the gender of, the book had started nine weeks ago, although she hadn't known it, she had said that drinking wine would have been irresponsible, and she had been eating a fair amount of ginger.  
His eyes widened, as he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. But there was something he had to ask her first.  
"Holly, these characters that you're writing about, are they real and do you love them?" He asked and she eagerly nodded.  
"Yes to both, and I know that you'll love them, too."  
He nodded in understanding.   
"Stephen, you're a father," she said, confirming what he had worked out only moments ago.

Stephen's jaw dropped, a massive grin on his handsome face.  
"I didn't think my birthday could get better, but you have happily proved me wrong," he said joyfully.  
"Happy 41st Birthday, Stephen Daniel Mulhern, I love you so much."  
"I love you, to, Holly Marie Willoughby," he smiled at her, and lovingly kissed her on the lips with joy, and love was filling his heart with every passing second.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this little story. Also, Holly has kept her maiden name.


End file.
